Alex Ace
|birth_place = Barcelona, Spain |resides = Barcelona, Spain |billed = Barcelona, Spain |trainer = Javier Barnés Jorge Morillas Joe Hitchen Angélico Dru Onyx |debut = September 2016 }} Alexandre-Joan Alzuria Snowden (June 23, 1986) is a Spanish professional wrestler from Barcelona, Spain of Irish and Spanish parents, who works under the ring name Alex Ace. Early life Alzuria '''was born in Barcelona, Spain and grew up just south in the town of Sitges. He went to an international school in the area. From the age of 6 he played tennis and even managed to play several ITF tournaments, though never earned any ATP points. He transitioned into coaching for many years. He first studied Political Science in Barcelona but then decided to embark on a teaching career, doing a Primary and Physical Education degree. He then worked for several international schools teaching a range of subjects. He was always an avid fan of professional wrestling and only discovered that it existed in Spain at age 28. Professional wrestling career '''Alzuria began his training at the now defunct Spanish Pro Wrestling school in L'Hospitalet, Barcelona in September of 2015. After trainin with them for several months he joined RIOT Wrestling Academy in Barcelona. Through them, he trained under former WWE and TNA Wrestler Joe Hitchen and Asistencia Asesoría y Administración and Lucha Underground wrestler Angélico. He made his debut in 2016 with RIOT Wrestling against veteran Canadian wrestler Jorge Morillas with whom he engaged in a feud for 3 months. For the following events, he was part of a tag team known as The Union with fellow RIOT Wrestling alumn Oliver Turner. The team continued to wrestle for the company until February 2018 when Alzuria decided to move to Japan to try to further his wrestling career. France Throughout the summer of 2017 Alzuria made several appearances for French promotion ABC Catch based in Béziers, France where he wrestled for their Heavyweight Championship several times. Japan In March 2018, Alzuria moved to Nagoya, Japan in the hopes of further pursuing his wrestling career. He made his Japanese debut for a local promotion called Sportiva Entertainment in the same month as well as making his debut for Team Dera on May 4 2018. He has wrestled consistently for Sportiva ever since. It was announced that on July 22 2018 Ace would make his debut at Korakuen Hall in Tokyo for DDT at their big summer show: Summer Vacation. Dramatic Dream Team On July 22, 2018, Ace'''made his debut at DDT's Summer Vacation on AbemaTV at Tokyo's Korakuen Hall in a 7 team Tag Rumble teaming with Antonio Honda where he eliminated 3 participants before his partner was eliminated. It was announced that he would participate in the King of DDT tournament on July 31, 2018. He lost in the first round against Katsumata Shumna. In November of that year he participated in WWE's Germany tryout in Cologne, Germany. He then returned to Spain to wrestle before heading out to Canada From March to June 2019 where he worked for Canadian Wrestling Elite touring most of Canada amongst other promotions while also training with Dru Onyx at his school in Montreal, Quebec. He then returned to Europe once more where he worked in Portugal, Austria, France and Holland. In wrestling * '''Finishing Moves *''AceKO'' (Fireman's carry cutter) :*Double Chokebomb :*Big Boot * Signature Moves *Leg Drop *Delayed Suplex Facebuster :*Chokeslam :*Flapjack :*Running Knee :*Leg Lariat :*Flyswatter Championships and accomplishments External links * Profile * Alex Ace on Twitter * Alex Ace on Instagram *https://www.facebook.com/AlexAceWrestler/ Category:Male wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Spanish wrestlers Category:1986 births Category:2016 debuts Category:Association Biterroise de Catch alumni Category:Canadian Wrestling's Elite alumni Category:RIOT Wrestling alumni